yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
A Gift from the Heart and Light
A Gift from the Heart and Light is the twentieth episode of the second season of Power Rangers Harmony Force. Plot Spike couldn't remember what his birthday was suppose to be besides his dog years, Nadira found his Spike's date of birth as a pup and plans a birthday party for him. Just before it was planned, The Harmony Force Rangers, The Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys had to put a stop to Vypra, Quarganon, Prince Olympius, Prince Vrak, Prince Vekar, the remaining Armada Generals, the Fearcats and Kamdor with some help from the Lightspeed, Overdrive and Mega Rangers. Young Leia appears in front of Spike/Young Leia's Renuion One day at Ivan Ooze's lair, He kept Leia's evil half with him for his own dark purpose. Meanwhile at the sidewalk in the city, Young Leia came right in front of Spike. Soon, She explained the whole detail about Ivan Ooze had her evil half as a daughter. Putting Ivan Ooze's plan into action/Olympius, Vrak and Vekar leads Meanwhile, Olympius, Vrak and Vekar lead the remaining Armada to put Ivan Ooze's plan into action by attacking Mariner Bay and continue their dark purpose to rule the Earth. Spike couldn't figure out his birthday/Nadira found out his date of birth Back at CHS, Spike couldn't figure out his birthday in human years after his time as a dog. Then, Nadira found out his date of birth as a pup and it's meant to be his birthday. Showing Spike a Cherry Tree/Spike makes his birthday wish And then as Spike was thinking about his special birthday, Bunny, Twilight, Ken and Blossom took him to see the Cherry Tree where the fairy lived and make wishes for him for his birthday to come true. Meeting at the Aqua Base/Help came from the Lightspeed, Overdrive and Mega Rangers However, Ransik called on the Harmony Communicators about the trouble at Mariner Bay. Soon, Twilight and her friends along with Ransik and his company arrived at the Aqua Base and met with Captain William Mitchell, Mrs. Angela Fairweather Rawlings, her brother, Clark, Andrew Hartford, Spencer, Vella, Gosei, Tensou, the Lightspeed Rangers: Carter, Chad, Joel, Kelsey, Dana and Ryan, the Overdrive Rangers: Mack, Will, Dax, Ronny, Rose, Tyzonn and Sentinel Knight, And the Mega Rangers: Troy, Noah, Jake, Gia, Emma, Orion and Robo Knight as Ransik, Captain Mitchell and Andrew spoke with Gosei. The remaining Armada attacking Mariner Bay/The Rangers fight them off Suddenly, the Armada were on the move at Mariner Bay. Soon, The Harmony Force, The Powerpuff Girls, the Rowdyruff Boys, Lightspeed, Overdrive and Mega Rangers fought them off for as long as they could. Robo Knight came to the rescue/Spike stopped Olympius, Vrak and Vekar And just as Vrak was about to finish off Spike, Robo Knight just came to the rescue. Then, Spike fought off Olympius, Vrak and Vekar from harming anyone in the city. Twilight fought with Olympius/Spike's sacrifice for Twilight Then, Twilight fought with Olympius with every amount of strength she had. Just as Vypra was about to finish off Twilight with her back turned, Spike sacrificed himself and saved her. Dana giving Spike some treatment/Twilight keeps him company However, Dana gave Spike as much treatment he needed. As for Twilight, She had to keep him company until his injuries get better. Then, Robo Knight began to learn about medication. Ivan Ooze getting more upset/Ivan's warning for Vypra But then at the Ooze Lair, Ivan Ooze getting more upset at Vypra's failed attempt to kill Twilight. And he warned her that if she doesn't destroy the Rangers, He'd destroy her himself. Young Leia meets Sakura and Kyle/Young Leia's favorite present Back at Earth, Young Leia met Sakura Avalon and Kyle Johnson. Then, She was received the Star Book with 55 Star Cards and the Star Wand Key as a present for her to use her magic for good. Mokona of Cephiro appears and speaks/Amethyst saw some new alliance members Then, Mokona Modoki of Cephiro appeared and spoke with the Power Rangers for their great success at keeping the earth safe. Then, He became Young Leia's new partner. Amethyst Utonium was amazed to have some new alliance members, And so does her husband. Spike finally recovered from his injuries/Everyone was relived And then, Spike was finally recovered from his injuries. And for that, Everyone was relived the he made it. Continue the battle once more/Young Leia used her Star Wand and Star Cards So, Spike was back in the game as the battle continues. Just as the Harmony Force, The Powerpuff Girls, the Rowdyruff Boys, Lightspeed, Overdrive and Mega Rangers started their Team Up, Young Leia used her Star Wand and Star Cards. Twilight, Sunset and Starlight vs Olympius, Vrak and Vekar/Spike vs Vypra Now, It was a three on three battle with Twilight, Sunset and Starlight facing Prince Olympius, Prince Vrak and Prince Vekar, Leaving Spike in the fight with Vypra. It was a long fight, But they finally took down Vypra, Olympius, Vrak and Vekar. Finishing off the remaining armada/Making them all grow gigantic And so, The Power Rangers finished off Quarganon, the remaining Armada Generals, the Fearcats and Kamdor. Just then, Klank and Orbus made some of them grow as Vypra retreated. Beginning the Megazord battle/Legendary Lightspeed Rescue Formation Until next, The Harmony Force Rangers begin their Legendary Formation. So, They started their Legendary Lightspeed Rescue Formation and put an end to Olympius and Quarganon. The Legendary Operation Overdrive and Megaforce and Super Megaforce Formation Then, They use their Legendary Operation Overdrive Formation and took down the Fearcats and Kamdor. And as they begin their Legendary Megaforce and Super Megaforce Formation, They took down Prince Vrak, Prince Vekar and the remaining Armada Generals for good. The Battle won again/Ivan Ooze absorbed Vypra and what's left of the fallen And then, The Battle won again. With Ivan Ooze upset with Vypra's failure, He absorbed her and what's left of Vypra, Quarganon, Prince Olympius, Prince Vrak, Prince Vekar, the remaining Armada Generals, the Fearcats and Kamdor. Spike's Bestest Birthday/A Charm Bracelet from The Cardcaptor Team and the Magic Knights Finally, Everyone celebrated Spike's Birthday. Then, The Cardcaptor Team and the Magic Knights bestowed him a Charm Bracelet for him to use for good. Rangers Harmony Force Lightspeed Rangers Overdrive Rangers Mega Rangers Mentors *Ransik *Villamax *Diabolico *Zen-Aku *Itassis *Deker *Dulcea *Ecliptor *Florida *Principal Celestia *Vice Principal Luna *Shining Armor *Dean Cadance *The Wind Sisters *Professor Utonium *Amethyst Utonium *Ms. Sara Bellum *Zordon Allies *Young Leia *Nadira *Kegler *Loki *Jindrax and Toxica *Matoombo *Norg *Dahlia *Jankenman *Aikko *The Powerpuff Girls: Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Bunny, Bell, Bullet, Bloom, Bolt, Breezie, Berry, Barasia and Burpy *The Rowdyruff Boys: Brick, Boomer, Butch, Bull, Blitz, Barrel, Blaze, Blaster, Bliss, Buzzie, Blanc and Bill *Ken Utonium *The Gangreen Gang *Donny *Captain William Mitchell *Angela Fairweather Rawlings *Clark Fairweather *Andrew Hartford *Spencer *Vella Collins *Gosei *Tensou Civilians *Flurry Heart *Mr. and Mrs. Shy *Trixie *Spike *Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo *Babs Seed *Diamond Tiara *Silver Spoon *Sour Sweet *Sunny Flare *Sugarcoat *Lemon Zest *Indigo Zap *Spearhead *Thunderlane *Caramel *Dr. Hooves *Filthy Rich *Spoiled Rich *Mrs. Cup Cake and Mr. Carrot Cake *Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake *Mille *Cream Puff *Coloratuara *Nyx *Danny Williams *Twilight Velvet and Night Light *Minty *Derpy *Toola Roola *DJ Pon-3 *Cherry Berry *Star Song *Zecora *Sprinkle Medley *Lyra Heartstrings *Moon Dancer *Snowdrop *Flower Wishes *Wysteria *Maud Pie *Golden Harvest *Cotton Candy *Cheerilee *Big McIntosh *Granny Smith *Gloriosa Daisy *Timber Spruce *The Mayor of Townsville *Ms. Keane *The Talking Dog *Mike Believe *Robin Snyder Villains *Ivan Ooze *Principal Cinch *Leia *Mondo the Magician *Pandora the Witch *Minus the Wizard *The Night Wind *Masked Osodashi *Professor Dick *Dark Jankenman *Chelsea Holmes *Jenmmica *Onikage *The Org Generals: Retinax, Nayzor and Mandilok *Carnisoar *Jellica *Grizzaka *The Five Fingers of Poison: Naja, Rantipede, Gakko, Stingerella and Toady *Scorch *Snapper *Prince Olympius *Vypra *Jinxer *Quarganon *Kamdor *The Fear Cats: Cheetar, Mig, Benglo and Crazar *Prince Vrak *Prince Vekar *Admiral Malkor *Creepox *Bigs *Bluefur *Levira *Damaras *Argus *Redker *Goldar *Scorpina *Finster *Baboo *Squatt *Mordant *Rito Revolto *Zeltrax *Sledge *Fury *Wrench *Poisandra *Curio *Singe *Snide *Doomwing *Furio *Treacheron *Deviot *Barbarax *Hexuba *Triskull *Morticon *Imperious *The Barbarian Beasts: Warmax, Shrieker, 50 Below and Fightoe *The Eight Terrors: Magma, Oculous, Serpentina, Megahorn, Hekatoid, Gekkor, Black Lance and Sculpin *Queen Machina *Prince Sprocket *Klank & Orbus *Louie Kaboom *Prince Gasket *Princess Archerina *The Machine Empire Generals: Venjix, Gerrok, Tezzla, Automon and Steelon *Darkonda *Serrator *Octoroo *Zurgane *Choobo *Motodrone *Shimazu *Vexacus *Ripcon *Cosmo Royale *Madame Odius *Frax *Gluto *Broodwing *General Havoc *Elgar *Rygog *Porto *General Crunch *General Shifter *Kilobyte *Professor Cog Trivia *Leia human child appears in front of Spike and she joins the group. *Bunny, Twilight, Ken and Blossom takes Spike to see the Cherry Tree where the fairy lives and make wishes for him for his birthday. *Sakura and Kyle appears and give Leia a present the Star Book with 55 Star Cards and the Star Wand/Key and Sakura's Pouch for the first time. *Mokona from Cephiro speaks for the first time and became Leia's partner together. *Young Leia uses her Star Wand and the Cards for the first time. *Spike's gifts have his hover jet board made by the Professor, Jankenpapa and their sons Ken and Jankenman and his very own charm bracelet made by the clamp magical girl club. *Young Leia uses the Fly Card, Windy Card, Power Card, Mist Card and Storm Card in the episode. Songs #Happy Birthday Lalala #Ordinary Girl Transcript *A Gift from the Heart and Light (Transcript) Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225